1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known electric power tools with an eccentric drive, in particular electric hammers, have a drive unit as well as a gear unit, and a rotary motion transmitted from the drive unit to a crankshaft via a drive shaft is converted into linear motions of a drive element, such as a connecting rod. In such electric hammers, a reciprocating barrel piston, connected to an eccentric element that is subjected to force by the connecting rod, is for instance used as the impact mechanism technology.
Typically, such electric power tools have a so-called “in-line” mode of construction, in which the eccentric element is disposed in-line axially before the drive unit. In this construction, the length of the connecting rod is included in the length of the device. This kind of construction can lead to a disadvantageous distribution of the weight of the device, because the device becomes top-heavy and can be manipulated only with difficulty.